With the advent of the information and mobility age, a plethora of information, such as news information, which includes multi-media information, are available via mobile devices. For example, text, pictures, audios, and videos are presented to a user on a mobile device. However, given the diversity of information presented, it is difficult for a user to sort through the information to get to the ones which the user is interested. Consequently; a user may spend unnecessary time before getting to the desired information. Furthermore, different mobile devices may have different size displays. The information presented may not fit the screen size. These various issues decrease user experience with respect to the presented information.
The present disclosure is directed to a display layout system which takes into consideration a user's preference as well as device parameters. Furthermore, the display layout system is self-adaptive to learn the user's preference.